


We Are Broken/Born For This

by Buffy (Bismuth_209), Inventivetic, Paramore (Inventivetic)



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Five Nights at Freddy's, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cheating, Dark, F/M, Gothic, IF YOU FLAME UR A PREP, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, References to Depression, References to My Immortal, Serious, Title from a Paramore Song, Vampires, Werewolves, fuckers, main character is a girl/guy/neither
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismuth_209/pseuds/Buffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Inventivetic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inventivetic/pseuds/Paramore
Summary: The day came and i looked suddenly. Evryone was sparkling! I gasped looking right and left. I knew what this is. They were like bella’s boyfriend (one of them, the second one, we’ll call him thomas bc im too lazy to look it up lol) Thomas. I new he was a vmapire the first day bella brought him over to see dad. His shapr teeth and yellow eyes gave it awya instantly. But he tdidnt talk to me at all. He shied away from me like he was afraid to touch me. Bella looked angry and called me a slut for some reason. i put my middle finger up at her.Updates every Monday
Relationships: Aimee "Dep'ressed" Achondroplasia Luna Kanye/Freddy Fazbear, Edward(thomas)/Bllody/Jacob, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy
Kudos: 6





	1. we're broken im outside and we're waiting for the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668608) by My Immortal. 



Hi. My name is Aimee Dep’ressed Achondroplasia Luna Kanye. I changed my name in secret when i was 12 year old because my REAL name is embarressing and for prps and my mom gave it to me because she hates me and i never knew why. I am “7’4 or (223cm for my forien fans), i have dark skin between the tones of dark chocolate and coffee with 12 sugars and 10 crems, just how my mom likes it. She says that it’s the only thing that she likes about me. I have dark black curly hair that becomes straight when im sad. Right now it’s straihgt and red and purple because i had my friend helped me die (geddit?? cause foffick) it. I also have I am 17 years old. I live in Forks, New York. 

My sister is the most popular girl in school… Blloody, girlfriend of Jacob and the sparkly vampire guy, I never got his name becus my sister hates me for being born. She’s also a little racst because she always compares herself and thinks she’s better to me. also she’s supper whitteeeee.

I open my eyes and sit up in my bed in my room covered in paramore posters (gedit because they made the soundtrack?) and a concrete that was happening in a couple of days. I loved paramore,(if you hat paremore u r a prep and aposser) don’t tell anyone but it makes it easier for me to deal with my depression. Nobody likes me because of my depress, I just cry for no reason all the time and im sad and repressed, so people tend to avoid me. I don’t have a boyfriend/girlfriend for that reason

(if you’re a homophome GO AWAY. I’M BI.) 

I sit up depressed like and closed the blinds. “Ugh...for some reason, the sun…” I say, but I wnce and close the blinds. EVer since i was little, i bruned easily. I never knew why. Sometimes i like to entertian the thought that i might be speshal or some creature of the night, but i knew that could nvr happen to me, i am too plane, at least, so my mother says…

I go downstairs where my mom is in the kitchen and i can feel myself crying a little at the though of talking to her.

“XXXXX,” (She calls me by my STUPID PREP name, but im not ready to tell you guyys what that is yet <3 keep reading and maybe youll find out) and she puts on a plate of my favorite food: balconys, egs and toast. 

“Mom, you made that for me?” i reach for it and she eats it all in one go because she’s fat

“No bitch! You eat whats left!” there was nothing left

I leave crying and i run into the street, almost get hit bye a car “WATCH IT” i say, as i put my middle fingers up at everyone. they’re painted black because im goffick, crying more and i continue to run into the woods. When i am lost in the forest i think i wouldnt have to go home if i had been hit “damn it…” i say and collapse to the ground. Im super skinny because i havent eaten in several days

I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

When i wake up, i am not alone.

“WFT/” i scream, and i see , i am wearing pajyamas with lots of lace and i am no loner alone. I sit up and see a purple man with jellow eyes in an officer outfit looking down at me with my clothes in his hands “WHO TF ARE YOU?1” I screm

“Don’t worry about it” he says, grining before he disapearred. I bit my leip anxiously and felt a little blood dibble down my chin. i liked it bec itim a little of a sadist . and a satanist. Because my mom doesnt breliee in biseksualitie. But santism does, so i converted.

I felt a little faint, stil, so i picked up my clothes and went home,

On my way home, i realized i hadn’t gone to the koncert yet and the were only preforming once in new york. I pulled my clothes over my pajams and left, even though school was starting soon. I didnt care, i had all as anything even if i just attended once a week every two weeks.

I went to ap biology on monday then i went to cemisty on tessday, and then the other time i would go to my other two classes. On wettnesday and friday. Not today tho, id just go later today was thursday.

When i went to the concert, e verone was raving. i was wearing a corsety mini skirt and rirped ishnet stockings and a low-kut top that’s purple and pink and my hair was in a undercut and i put gell in it just like RAVENNA (if u dont now dis band u r a poser) By the time i got there it was getting dark but itd just started. I didnt feel like i fit in so i sat near some chairs alone. But at the same time, i didnt feel alone. Because im bi i found haliee really hot and i felt like she was winking at me every time she looked over. and she WAS I blushed and sipped ito my drink.

Haliee started singing (sorry if its wrong, im writing my memory LOL):

_ You were my conscious  _

_ So solid now you’re like water _

_ You let my heart go _

_ Now i’m sinking to the bottom _

_ brick by boring brick we tear the whole thing down _

_ next time you point a finger ill point you to themirror _

_ thisi s the last second change i’ll pint youtoo the mirrorr _

  
  
  


The day came and i looked suddenly. Evryone was sparkling! I gasped looking right and left. I knew what this is. They were like bella’s boyfriend (one of them, the second one, we’ll call him thomas bc im too lazy to look it up lol) Thomas. I new he was a vmapire the first day bella brought him over to see dad. His shapr teeth and yellow eyes gave it awya instantly. But he tdidnt talk to me at all. He shied away from me like he was afraid to touch me. Bella looked angry and called me a slut for some reason. i put my middle finger up at her. 

They were all prepy vampires!

I got up and started to run as fast as i can. (My outfit btw is fishnet stocking, blakc combat boots, a tshirt of paramore but the sleeves were ripped for were i became buff while running away. (I was buff btw, i worked out because i want to be skinny and not fat like my mom.) And it was cut at the stomach so you could see my bellybutton which had a skull piercing. My makeup wasnt running because i rarely sweat now, but i had mascara, eyeliner and red eyeshadow on and a backpad by Jukebox the GOHST!! (if you don’t know what that is ur a fucking poser!)

I eventually escaped with my life, but bealy. I was painting outside of town when i saw blloody and edward sexily making out. Jacob was waiting his turn, we made eyecontact and his eyes widened. 

I told him without saying anything, “sh!1!”

But edward saw me. He threw bella aside, while she still had only he bra on and stomped towards me

What are you doing here? He said angrily

“N-n-n-n-” i stuttered

“You’re just a sad lil bitch with no job and no future and you failed all you’r exams and your fucking stupid and you succc”

I cried because it was true. I was worried if anything was real and he was just confirming it for me and i told him about my depression before he betraed me but i knew he didnt care that i ate tidepods because i wanted to die

I ran away and i ran and r!an and ran (i was also sad because i was too sad to go to work and i just got a voicemail that i was fired today) and i had nothing to live for… maybe i should just die.

I had this thought in my mind as i ran away from home foree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! Pls leave rvws STOP FALMING u fuxing prepz . but i get if ur understand cause the last chapter was a litle heavy and sa. this chapter will be about sex!!1 Drama! But also children! (not like that you perv XD) sore if the writing is weird buffy doesnt speak english natifely but this is practise so dont be mean)

i was wearing syiopid rpreppy clothes bc i am A PREPP. also i’m fat. . i have a husband but i hate him. i LOVE my purple guy. he is much better than my husband because my husband is a human or vampire (haftnt desided yet) but purple guy is hott bc i am a furry (if u r not a furry fuk off0. me and plurpe were doing frenching and i luv him mor than my frigid husba becuz he is gud at frencing. “i luv u XXXX’s mam” i blushed an we had the slep. he put his man-thing in my girl-thin

wen i wok up mr purple was gon becauce he said he had to go kiss some kids at the pizza room. he dos that all the tim so i was happy to stay at the hom until he cam bacc. i lov him sm and he so sexy and he actual has j o b unlik my shitty hubsadn. 

But one day i looked in the mirror and saw my stomach poking out. “Shit…” i said, “im probably greganananant. How am i gonna tell him?” 

He walked outside and i followed him. With my hands on my showin belly, i walked up to him looking sad.

“Purple...I… I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?” He said, blowing out smoke and giving me the cigertette. I took it from his, held his hand and put it to my big bulging tumtum.

“You’ll have to smoke for all tree of us nu (geddit?? nu metal??if u dont know what that gnere is u r a prepz),” I said, and his eyes widened.

“Nononononono… I’m not reedy to be a forkther! Get rid of it!”

I gasped, “I will love my baby forever and ever! Don’t you ever suggest I get rid of it again!” I turned away to storm back inside and felt my vaj-jay-jay start screeching in agony.

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” I said. “I need to gert the hospitall…” i said, fanting. I watch him ran away in his black mercy-benz and never came bak.

I had the baby on the floor, nobody helped me. And i was in my own blood that i picked my baby up in my arms and decided to name her...Janice. (my prep name, UGH, my mom gave it to me becouse she was jelous i was much prettier than her even a s an baby)

She had dark skin and red hair like emoubas in a fire, but she had yellow and purple eyes that swirled like those star thingies .

i decded her that I luv her forever.

and than she tuned ou tto be a lil bith.


End file.
